Marvel Super Heroes 2
Marvel Super Heroes 2 is the long awaited sequel to Marvel Super Heroes. Unlike the other games, there will be no Capcom characters. Characters Heroes *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Tricia Helfer) *King T'Challa/Black Panther (Voiced by Carl Lumbly) *Natalia Romanova/Black Widow (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *Nathan "Nate" Summers/Cable (Voiced by Ron Perlman) *Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Brian Bloom) *Pitor Rasputin/Colossus (Voiced by Jim Ward) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock/Psylocke (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Brian Braddock/Captain Britian (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) *Dr. Henry McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Gregg Berger) *Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by Brian Bloom) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Voiced by Nolan North) *Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (Voiced by James Horan) *Emma Frost (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye (Voiced by Troy Baker) *The Hulk (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by Quinton Flynn) *Susan Storm-Richards/Invisible Woman (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Adrian Pasdar) **J.A.R.V.I.S. (Voiced by Tim Curry) *Jessica Jones (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Luke Cage (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Carol Susan Danvers/Ms. Marvel (Voiced by April Stewart) *Namor McKenzie/Namor (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Richard Rider/Nova (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Voiced by Neal McDonough) *Rocket Raccoon (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer (Voiced by David Sobolov) *Gamora (Voiced by Laura Bailey) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by Tasia Valenza) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Voiced by Dawnn Lewis) *Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/Thing (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Thor Odinson/Thor (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) *Valkyrie (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) *Rogue (Voiced by Kieren Van Deer Blink) *Dr. Henry Pym/Yellowjacket (Voiced by Wally Wingert) *Janet Van-Dyne-Pym/Wasp (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Scott Lang/Ant Man (Voiced by Nolan North) *Vision (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg) *Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Elektra Natchios/Elektra (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Anjelica Jones/Firestar (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Richard Rider/Nova (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Marc Spector/Moon Knight (Voiced by Troy Baker) *Hercules (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) *Danniel "Danny" Rand/Iron Fist (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Waren Worthington III/Archangel (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg) *Groot (Voiced by Vin Diesel) *Beta Ray Bill (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Sam Wilson/Falcon (Voiced by Lance Reddick) *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Voiced by Nolan North) *Illyana Rasputin/Magik (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Thundra (Voiced by Susan Eisenberg) *Frank Castle/Punisher (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Lady Sif (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Jocasta (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Laura Kinney/X-23 (Voiced by Tara Strong) *Daisy Johnson/Quake (Voiced by Lacey Chabert) *Yondu (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) Villians *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Attuma (Voiced by Gregg Berger) *Donald "Donnie" Gill/Blizzard (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Lester/Bullseye (Voiced by Peter Lurie) *Calvin Zabo (Voiced by Dwight Schultz) *Michael Peterson/Deathlok (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Dormammu (Voiced by Michael T. Weiss) *Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Amora the Enchantress (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) **Skurge the Executioner (Voiced by Peter Lurie) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman) *Ultimate Green Goblin (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Loki Laufeyson/Loki (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Max Eisenhardt/Magneto (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. (Voiced by Charlie Adler) *Scientist Supreme (Voiced by Stephen Root) *Karla Sofen/Moonstone (Voiced by April Stewart) *Ghost (Voiced by Charlie Adler) *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Voiced by Clancy Brown) **Arnim Zola (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Victor Creed/Sabertooth (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Shuma-Gorath (Voiced by John Kassir) *K'lrt/Super Skrull (Voiced by Charlie Adler) *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Voiced by J.G. Hertzler) *Thanos (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) *Ultron (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom (Voiced by Daran Norris) *Ophelia Sarkissian/Viper (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *The Mandarin (Voiced by George Takei) *Franklin Hall/Graviton (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Ronan the Accuser (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Vlad Tepes Dracula/Dracula (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister (Voiced by Keith Ferguson) *Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker/Baron Strucker (Voiced by Jim Ward) *Eric Williams/Grim Reaper (Voiced by Lance Henriksen) *Cletus Kassidy/Carnage (Voiced by Charlie Adler) *Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by Brad Garrett) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Voiced by Nolan North) *Gen. Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Annihilus (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Blastaar (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Ulik (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Taneleer Tivan/The Collector (Voiced by Dwight Schultz) *Zzzax (Simultaneously voiced by John DiMaggio, Steven Blum & Wade Williams) *Samuel Sterns/The Leader (Voiced by Charlie Adler) *Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red (Voiced by Mark Hamill) *Nathainel Richards/Kang (Voiced by Jonathan Adams) *En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Georges Batroc/Batroc the Leaper (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) *Karl Mordo/Baron Mordo (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Frank Payne/Constrictor (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Hyperion (Voiced by George Newbern) *Nebula (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Malekith (Voiced by Quinton Flynn) *Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Mary MacPherran/Titana (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *Lorelei (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) NPC Characters *Nick Fury (Voiced by Michael Ironside) *Galactus (Voiced by John DiMaggio) **Terrax (Voiced by Steven Blum) *Professor Charles Xavier (Voiced by Patrick Stewart) *J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Daran Norris) *Sen. Robert Kelly (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith) *Uatu the Watcher (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) *Clay Quartermain (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Odin (Voiced by Clancy Brown) *Impossible Man (Voiced by Jess Harnell) *Virgina "Pepper" Potts (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Mary Jane Watson-Parker (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *The Ancient One (Voiced by George Takei) *Phil Coulson (Voiced by Clark Gregg) *Melinda May (Voiced by Ming-Na Wen) *Rhomann Dey *Rael Stages *Daily Bugle *Avengers Tower *Asgard *Stark Industries *Helicarrier *Kyln *Jotunheim *Hell *OSCORP *Danger Room *Ravencroft *Xandar *New York *Knowhere *Morag *Hel *Svartalfheim Alternate Costumes Movies *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by Tricia Helfer) *King T'Challa/Black Panther (Voiced by Carl Lumbly) *Natalia Romanova/Black Widow (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *Nathan "Nate" Summers/Cable (Voiced by Ron Perlman) *Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Daran Norris) *Pitor Rasputin/Colossus (X2) *Jean Grey/Phoenix (X-Men: The Last Stand) *Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock/Psylocke (X-Men: The Last Stand) *Dr. Henry McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Gregg Berger) *Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by Brian Bloom) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Deapool) *Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (Voiced by James Horan) *Emma Frost (X-Men: First Class) *Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye (The Avengers) *The Hulk (The Avengers) *Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man (Iron Man 3) **J.A.R.V.I.S. (Voiced by Tim Curry) *Luke Cage (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Wally Wingert) *Carol Susan Danvers/Ms. Marvel (Voiced by April Stewart) *Namor McKenzie/Namor (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Richard Rider/Nova (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Voiced by Neal McDonough) *Rocket Raccoon (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Josh Keaton) *Ororo Munroe/Storm (Voiced by Dawnn Lewis) *Thor Odinson/Thor (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) *Valkyrie (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) *Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Voiced by Anthony Ruivivar) *Rogue (X-Men) *Scott Lang/Ant Man (Ant-Man) *Vision (Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) *Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Lady Sif (Thor: The Dark World) *James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Iron Man 2) *Quake/Daisy Johnson (Agents of SHIELD) *Emil Blonsky/Abomination (The Incredible Hulk) *Attuma (Voiced by Gregg Berger) *Donald "Donnie" Gill/Blizzard (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *Lester/Bullseye (Voiced by Peter Lurie) *Michael Peterson/Deathlok (Agents of SHIELD) *Dormammu (Voiced by Michael T. Weiss) *Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Amora the Enchantress (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) **Skurge the Executioner (Voiced by Peter Lurie) *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman) *Ultimate Green Goblin (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven the Hunter (Voiced by Jim Cummings) *Loki Laufeyson/Loki (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Max Eisenhardt/Magneto (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Voiced by Clancy Brown) **Arnim Zola (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Victor Creed/Sabertooth (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Thanos (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) *Ultron (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Ophelia Sarkissian/Viper (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *The Mandarin (Voiced by George Takei) *Franklin Hall/Graviton (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Ronan the Accuser (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker/Baron Strucker (Voiced by Jim Ward) *Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Voiced by Nolan North) *Taneleer Tivan/The Collector (Voiced by Dwight Shultz) *En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Georges Batroc/Batroc the Leaper (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) *Karl Mordo/Baron Mordo *Frank Payne/Constrictor *Hyperion *Nebula *Malekith (Voiced by Quinton Flynn) *Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man (Voiced by John DiMaggio) *Mary MacPherran/Titana (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *Lorelei (Agents of SHIELD) Infinity Stones *Tesseract - Space Stone: Increases defense *Aether - Reality Stone: Causes elemental attacks *Orb - Power Stone: Increases power *Eye of Agamoto - Time Stone: Makes user faster *Chitauri Scepter - Mind Stone: Reverses controls *Soul Stone: Regenerates Health Category:Video games Category:Marvel Comics Category:PS4 Category:Capcom Category:Fighting video game Category:Xbox One Category:Cwf123's Ideas